smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourthwall
'''Fourthwall '''is the main character of Breaking the Fourthwall. They are a Lovecraftian horror (or eldritch abomination, if you so prefer) with an IceWing disguise, and a very confusing morality. Appearance IceWing Form Fourthwall, most of the time, appears an extremely pale mint-colored IceWing, with minty sea green overscales. Her underscales do not show, and her ears are white. The spikes on the back of her neck, on the tip of her tail, and her horns are an icy blue with a minty tint. Her underbelly is the same color as her main scales, and her wing membranes are black with a rainbowy, fragmental pattern. Her eyes are black with minty wisps of flame for pupils, but if enraged, shadowy tendrils will spill out of her eyes. Eldritch Form Fourthwall's true form is impossible to look at, but Fourthwall compensates for this with a very similar, replacement form. Unfortunately, while this form doesn't nessicarily make you go mad from the revelation, it's far from eye candy. This form has a similar shape to her IceWing form, yet it is made entirely out of strange, 4D shapes. She can shoot out similar shadowy tendrils to her main form. Oddly enough, in this form she often wears a hat, bowtie, and tail ribbon made of minty light, in hopes of making this form more pleasant to the eyes. Still MUCH better then her true form, though, considering it doesn't drive people insane. Personality Fourthwall's morality is confusing. It's hard to tell whether they are chaotic or lawful, good, evil, neutral, anything, really. They're basically the Mangle of moralities. So instead we won't touch on that matter, and will just analyze everything we know about them. Fourthwall's simpliest description is a "dumbed down version of Polybius for a kid's cartoon." They seem to be quite friendly and are quite awkward, presumably do to the whole "Lovecraftian horror" thing. They are not a secretive person, happily admitting that they are a Lovecraftian horror in disguise to anybody they meet. They are often over apologetic, even apologizing when defending themselves from people literately trying to kill them. Apparently, they are the "mayor" of Borough Town, though they aren't the best, usually only defending the town from the newest big bad or announcing to newcomers about the place's basic ideals. Otherwise, they are usually eating sundaes with others at the local cafe and exchanging conversations. Powers/Abilities Frostbreath In their IceWing form exclusively they have frostbreath, this allows them to breathe out ice as either a tool or a weapon. Flight In all of their forms they have flight, though the way they fly differs amung forms. In their IceWing form they use their wings, and in their eldritch form they just hover. Super speed In all of their forms they can speed themselves up at will, and run very, very fast. They don't always run fast, just only when it's convenient. Hallucination inducement In their eldritch form only, they can induce hallucinations, making them see things that aren't really there. This is mostly used as a detraction. Soul manipulation In all of their forms they can manipulate people's souls. While manipulating a person's soul, the normally orange soul will turn a minty color. In their IceWing form, this basically only works like mint-colored firebreath, but in their eldritch form, they can actually create souls to inhabit objects, and steal the souls of others. Trivia *If you have to give them a D&D path, I'd say they are a Patchwork Necktie. *It is currently undecided whether or not they are canon or non-canon to the triverse. *If they had access to the internet, I personally imagine they'd be a spicy memelord. *Their gender, "F'ml," is just the word "female" without any vowels and a parentheses added. Category:Characters Category:Ocs Category:Genderless Category:Blue and Orange Morality Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Dragons